


Jean Potter Book 3

by Lindnjean



Series: Jean Potter Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: It's Jean Potter's 3rd year of teaching. What will happen this year? Will old friends come to visit or are they old enemies? Will Harry and his friends not worry her so much this year? Or perhaps she'll find someone to love?Book 3 in the #JeanPotterSeries
Series: Jean Potter Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891882





	1. Diagon Ally

I got the results of the DNA test back and it is positive that I'm Harry's aunt and who I say I am. And today I'm going to get my cast off. Ah, finally no cast. I'm heading to The Leaky Cauldron now to go to Diagon Ally it's only a few days till term starts. I spot Arthur and Molly Weasley with their Weasley bunch. "Hello Molly, Arthur." "Oh. Hello Jean, how are you?" "Better now I finally got that cast off my leg and I'm finishing the last requirement on the 3rd." "Requirement for what dear?" "For custody of Harry." "Why are you trying to get custody of Harry he has to stay with blood relatives?" "Well, Arthur, I am a blood relative." "What?How?" "She's my aunt." I spin and smile at Harry. I hug him. "Oh, Harry how are you here now?" "The Knight Bus." "Of course. Anyway, James Potter was my twin brother, also I'm his Godmother." "Oh. We didn't think you were alive still." "I know, not many do." I turn to Harry. "Why did the Knight Bus pick you up? Tell me everything." He does including seeing a black mangy dog. Sirius! I smile. "Okay Harry, just don't turn me into a human balloon." He laughs. We head to Diagon Ally and I buy his school things for him.


	2. Dementors On The Train

He heads back to the Weasley's and Hermione while I go get settled on the train. I smile when I see Remus. "Hey Moony." "Kitten!" We hug. We talk and catch up. He falls asleep, so I lean my head on his shoulder and take a nap too. I hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione come in. "It's the last open compartment." "Think they're really asleep?" "Doesn't matter with my Aunt but who's the other guy?" "Professor R.J. Lupin." "How the bloody hell do you know that?" "It's on his briefcase." "Well I have to tell you something." I pretend to wake up when he shuts the door. "Oh. Hello son, Ron, Hermione." "Hello." They both answer. "Hi Aunt Jean." I smile. Harry asks "Can you keep a secret Aunt Jean?" I raise an eyebrow, "Of course, why?" He tells us what Arthur told him. I sigh. "I don't believe Sirius would do that. I mean he loved James and basically lived with us in the summer. I don't get how he could do that. It's just not like him." "What? Wait, do you mean the Sirius you've been telling me stories of for years is Sirius Black? The man who betrayed my parents and now wants to kill me?" "Yes. Sirius Black is the same Sirius, Harry." Then the train stops and the windows ice over. Oh no! "Away from the windows and doors!" "Why?" Then a dementor enters and Harry and I pass out. I hear a pain filled yell/howl when I pass out. I come to with Remus helping me up. "Up you get. Here eat this it helps." He hands me chocolate. "Thanks Remus. How's Harry?" Harry's eating chocolate across from me. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" "I'm fine Harry." I take a bite of chocolate. Remus is watching me. "You sure your okay Kitten?" "I'm fine Moony, look after Harry." The kids are confused at our nicknames. "We're old friends." They nod. "Harry when you passed out why did you hear?" "A woman screaming." You nod. "I believe what you heard was the memory of your mother screaming." "How?" "Dementors feed on your worst memories. For you it was the night your parents died." "And you?" "For me it was the night I ran away from everyone I cared about. I heard a pain filled yell of my friends." They nod and Remus understands because it was his howl I'd heard. Remus goes to talk to the conductor. "How are you two old friends?" "Remus was your father and my friend. I believe I've mentioned him before?" "He's the bookworm one?" I laugh. "Yes Remus was a bookworm in school. Just like Hermione is, so he always tried to beat me in grades." "Did he?" "Never except in the chapter on moon cycles." They laugh. I get off and say bye to the kids.


End file.
